The present invention relates to computer system management, and more specifically, to organizing placement of instructions in computer systems that include remote memory.
Computer systems often require a considerable amount of high speed memory, such as random access memory (RAM), to hold information, such as data and programs, when a computer is powered and operational. Memory device densities have continued to grow as computer systems have increased performance and complexity.
In operation, a compiler in memory receives a program and compiles it to produce an executable module. The executable module may include code that is placed into physical memory prior to or at runtime. In cases with computer systems including distributed processing and/or memory, code may be placed in memory at a first location that is not accessible by a processor at a second location.